


Love-Couch

by stormy1990



Category: Johnny's Jr., Love-tune
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: When the boys decided to have a movie night right after work no one actually had any other intentions, but a bit of a love-talk should change that soon.





	Love-Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the (not really planned) sequel to love-room.  
> It's kind of messy and unorganized and I am already sorry X'D
> 
> Again a picture insipred me (see below), but it might be a bit more chaotic than the last one!
> 
> Pls be prepared for the usual grammar and spelling mistakes!  
> Have fun reading^^/

 

“Ow, Myuto what the fuck? Why the hell can’t you just sit down on one of the couch chairs?” Sanada complained as Myuto threw himself between him and Yasui on the couch, even though there was barely space for him. They had all come over to Yasui’s apartment right after their shoot, leaving them still with their white shirts and ties, but none of them was in the mood to change clothes.

“I thought we are watching movies together tonight and not alone?”

“Idiot that is not the meaning of “together”!” Sanada scolded him and hit him against the forehead on which Myuto squealed and turned towards Yasui, hiding almost behind the boy while lifting up his legs over Sanada’s.

“Ken-chan, Sana-pi is mean to me, do something!”

“Be happy that he didn’t throw you over the backrest by now,” Yasui replied giggling.

“Which is luckily not possible, because the couch is standing at the wall,” Hagiya, which was sitting on Yasui’s other side, added.

“And it’s quite spacious as well,” Reo said as he suddenly jumped on it and stretched out his legs.

“Guys, can’t you just sit down normally? Seriously the room has enough chairs and also a really nice carpet,” Sanada tried again, but chuckles were all he got in return.

“But what if we want to cuddle?” Moro let out as he sat down on the armrest next to Sanada.

“Oh, Moro do I hear some hidden intention there?” Myuto teased him on which the boy pulled the pillow behind Sanada’s back away to throw it at him.

“Are we watching a movie now or not?” Aran asked innocently while he waited next to Hagiya for the situation to calm down, but suddenly everyone exchanged some brief looks on which Aran let out a sigh.

“Oh no, not again,” Aran complained and wanted to move away from the couch, but then Hagiya suddenly pulled him back on his tie so that he was forced to sit down on the armrest next to him.

“Why not? We don’t have that much space this time, but as Sanada said the carpet is also nice and I bet we have some members which would be eager to also try the kitchen table,” Hagiya let out with a lopsided smile.

“Or better the bathroom, because there is not that much to break in there,” Yasui added and just for a brief moment silence fell upon them all, no one actually daring to make the first step, but the excitement was written all over their faces.

The first one to move was Reo and he actually tried to crawl off the backrest, but Hagiya and Yasui reached out for his wrist at the exact same moment.

“Don’t be so greedy, you have Aran already!” Yasui said.

“Want to switch?” Hagiya offered.

“Oh, so I am not good enough for you?” Aran was suddenly heard next to them and before Hagiya could reply Aran had made him turn to him with his hands on his collar and the opening kiss of the night was shared by them. With the next move Hagiya pushed Aran down from the couch and on the carpet.

“So two down, seems like we have to fight over who gets the couch now,” Yasui said as he sat up on his knees and pulled Reo down from the back rest. Of course Myuto refused to make space, but then Sanada was suddenly getting up and pulled on the boy’s legs which he had still thrown over him.

“Hey, who said I would get off the couch?” Myuto complained, but Moro was up the next moment to help and Myuto looked completely confused as Moro grabbed his arms and lifted him up from the couch together with Sanada. “Why do I have the feeling you planned this?”

“Let’s just say it’s a nice change to be able to strip you of your advantages,” Sanada let out with an almost evil smirk on which Myuto tried to get his legs down, but the two boys kept carrying him away until they reached one of the chairs. It wasn’t one of the comfortable couch chairs, but just a normal wooden chair and Myuto tried to get up the moment they let go of him, but he wouldn’t get far as Moro sat down on his lap.

“Not so fast. We all know how much you hate it when you can’t take the lead. So let’s see how you deal with the situation when you get overpowered.”

“Wow, I guess the last time we did this really changed something about Moro’s attitude,” Hagiya let out and Yasui whistled when he looked up at Sanada, but before Myuto could turn to see what was going on the boy had suddenly covered his eyes with his tie.

“Seriously now?” Myuto complained, but instead of an answer Moro also loosened his tie and handed it to Sanada. Together they trapped Myuto’s hands on the back of the chair.

“How much I would love to just watch this now,” Yasui let out in pure excitement, but he got distracted when Reo grabbed his chin and made him look at him instead.

“Sorry, but that would be too boring for me.” Before Yasui could complain Reo shoved him down on the couch, pushing one of Yasui’s legs to the side so that he could settle between his legs before he leant down to the other one’s face. “You chose me over Aran, right? So then give me your attention or I might get angry.”

On that Yasui cracked a challenging smile before he closed his legs around the other one’s hips and pulled him forward on which Reo had to put one hand next to Yasui’s head to not lose balance.

“What if I like it when you get angry?”

“I am not sure if you can handle it,” Reo replied while his lips touched Yasui’s for a brief moment, but he pulled back when Yasui tried to bury his teeth in his bottom lip. “Such a bad boy today.”

“Maybe you want to try and make me obedient?”

Both got distracted when they suddenly heard a chough next to them on the ground, but then they both had to smirk on the picture in front of them. Hagiya was sitting on top of Aran and had just lifted him up on his tie on which the other one tried to loosen it, but of course Hagiya wouldn’t let him and trapped one of his hands next to his head.

“Is the carpet not fluffy enough or why are you trying to get away?” Hagiya asked on which Aran shot him an angry glare as he tried to shift away again, but this time Hagiya let go of the boy’s tie and moved his hand alongside the boy’s neck with his thumb under his chin. Aran automatically bent his neck to the back on that move and the next moment Hagiya’s lips were on his, impatiently asking for access. When it wasn’t allowed immediately he changed to demanding access instead. He released the boy’s hand just to move his own hand down to the boy’s shirt and when his cold fingers found his stomach Aran let out a gasp. Hagiya used his weak moment to shove his tongue inside his mouth and in no time their tongues ended up in a rough fight about the lead, with Aran pulling on Hagiya’s hair, while the other one had already pulled the boy’s shirt up, now trying to open the buttons without actually breaking the kiss, which wasn’t that easy without seeing what he was doing, but knowing that Aran would scold him if he backed off now he would just wait for a bit longer until they needed to part for air.

In the meanwhile Sanada and Moro had started teasing Myuto, but of course the latter played tough and tried to not show any reaction, even though his shirt was open already with Sanada’s hands exploring his upper body, while his teeth were teasing his earlobe.

The first small sound escaped him when Moro reached out for his pants and stroke with his hand over his crotch, while slowly opening Myuto’s pants.

“You enjoy it so much to drive other people insane with your games, why not enjoy it yourself this time?” Moro asked with a chuckle while Myuto bit his bottom lip to make sure he would shut up from now on. But all his efforts were good for nothing when Moro suddenly reached inside his underwear way too sudden.

“Oh, already getting excited?” Sanada asked teasing as he saw how Moro revealed Myuto’s already hard member. With slow strokes he finally succeeded in making Myuto crumble as the latter let out a low moan.

What Moro didn’t expect though was that Myuto suddenly rocked up his hips and lifted one leg as far as possible to the boy’s back to make him fall to the front. Because Myuto couldn’t see he had to search with his mouth for the boy’s face and he soon found his chin and before Moro could pull back the latter bit down on it quite harshly on which he hissed and pulled back.

“That’s what you get when you put the lion on a leash,” Myuto let out in satisfaction, but in response he got suddenly pulled back on the hair and then Sanada gave him a rough kiss from behind. The upside down angle made it feel quite weird, but also excited them both so that they deepened it for a moment until Moro forced them apart.

“So what would happen if the lion won’t get something to hunt for anymore?” Moro whispered next to his ear before giving Myuto another slow stroke. But then his hand was suddenly gone and Myuto could feel how Moro pulled Sanada to the front to kiss him. It drove him insane that he could just hear what was going on around him. Not being able to see made even the normal sound of a kiss way too exciting for him. But then Moro’s weight on his legs was suddenly gone and he waited for a few seconds, but nothing else happened. No one touched him, no one tried to tease him, there was silence around him.

“Guys? Oh come on, seriously now?” Myuto complained as he realized what was going on, but the other two boys had already searched themselves a new location, leaving the lion without a prey or more the new prey vulnerable for a new predator.

“Ehm, did those two just vanish into the bathroom?” Yasui asked as he peeked towards Myuto who was keeping cursing and trying to break free from the chair.

“Not of your concern at the moment,” Reo said before he finally crawled back on the couch after he had gotten rid of their clothes as fast as possible. Hagiya had also finally succeeded in undressing Aran, but when he wanted to get rid of his own clothes the other one had suddenly made him change positions with him and he couldn’t deny that he liked the view of Aran slowly pulling down his pants and settling down between his legs, with his hands finally getting a grip on his underwear. With the next move he pulled the last fabric away and before Hagiya could complain he took his already hard member in his mouth. Hagiya escaped a moan on that and he let his upper body rest on the carpet for now, because why should he stop the boy if he was willingly doing the work for now.

“Please tell me that I don’t have to get up and walk upstairs to your room just to get the lube,” Reo said out of a sudden on which Yasui gave him a lopsided smile.

“For how long do you know me?”

“Means as much as open the drawer next to the couch and you will find way more than you’ve actually been looking for,” Reo concluded and leant to the back, finding what he looked for pretty fast and as expected he found way more.

“Mh, we already have Myuto tied up so I might put those back,” Reo said teasingly as he held up some handcuffs with an excited look.

“Stop looking through that drawer and move back here, I am getting cold,” Yasui complained.

“Are you afraid I could find something you don’t want me to use?” Reo replied with a knowing look before he kept looking through the drawer.

“Oh?”

That was all that it took for Yasui to groan and cover his face with his hands. Of course Reo would find whatever could help him to make things even more exciting.

“You know after you left me to Myuto last time and both of you actually left me tied up to the bed for quite a long time I’d say this is exactly the right payback for you.”

With an excited shine in his eyes which gave Yasui goosebumps as he looked up at him, Reo lifted up the gag he had found in the drawer.

“And look the ball in the middle is pink, why do I think this was a present from Taiga?”

“If I had known you would be the one using it on me in the end I would have hidden it in my room,” Yasui replied.

“So normally you are using it on Taiga? Mhh, now I’d love to see that at some point to be honest, but I guess for today I’ve to be satisfied with just you.”

“Just me? Wow, who are you and where did the all so shy and easy to manipulate Reo run of to?” Yasui asked teasingly on which Reo crawled back towards him. But instead of using the gag right away he sat down on the boy’s hips, which made Yasui breath in sharp. When Reo leant forward he made sure to roll his hips on the way so that their erections would brush over each other.

“You can get him back for the next round, but for now you’ve to deal with the beast you’ve created.”

When Yasui wanted to answer something Reo leant down to give him another kiss and the older one tried to keep the contact as long as possible, because he knew what was awaiting him the moment they parted.

As expected Yasui was barely able to take a deep breath before Reo gagged him as he backed off. With a satisfied smile Reo sat up again and took a brief look over to Myuto who seemed to have given up to free himself.

“Such a rare picture to see both of you in such a position,” Reo let out and suddenly he tilted his head, obviously an idea forming in his mind. Yasui tried to say something, but of course his words got swallowed by the gag and he could just watch after Reo as the boy shifted to the drawer once more just to come back with the handcuffs on which Yasui lifted an eyebrow at him.

“I just changed my mind, sorry,” was all Reo said before he tied one of Yasui’s hands to the armrest of the couch before he got off the boy without another explanation. Sure Yasui had one arm free and he could easily take off the gag now, but Reo seemed in such an excited state that he knew better than ruin the fun for the boy. A beginner’s mistake like this shouldn’t cost him the lead, not this time at least.

The same moment Aran wanted to obviously switch positions with Hagiya again or more like Hagiya got impatient and got ready to throw the boy on his back, Reo reached them and whispered something which Yasui couldn’t hear. But when all three turned to face him a shiver ran down his spin, because suddenly he understood how people reacted to him and Myuto playing their games with others all the time.

All three got up out of a sudden and Yasui watched them curiously, but while Reo stopped next to him Aran passed by and moved over to Myuto. But before he could get a closer look at what Aran was doing Hagiya was next to him as well.

“Who would have thought I’d ever get the chance to play with you in such a way.”

It was the pleasure in the other one’s voice which made Yasui try to shift away as Hagiya crawled on the couch, followed by Reo and despite the small space on it they somehow managed to find space on it without pushing someone off.

“Mind if I play as well?” Reo asked when Hagiya settled down between Yasui’s legs.

“Depends on who you want to play with?”

The answer came with a kiss, but Hagiya had to bend his neck a lot to the back to make it possible so Reo released him quite fast.

“Just give me a moment to enjoy this rare chance, then I am all yours,” Hagiya said on which Reo leant back and handed the lube to him. “He is all yours.”

When Hagiya turned back to Yasui the older one caught himself how he invitingly spread his legs even more for the other one. It took not just Yasui by surprise how skilled and fast Hagiya was with his preparations and Yasui cursed the stupid gag for swallowing all his moans. Reo seemed to get restless behind them, but he still didn’t interfere, after all he had promised Hagiya a moment of “privacy”. When he finally entered Yasui the boy threw his head to the back and moved his free hand to one of the pillows on the couch, mostly to prevent himself from ripping off the gag and attack Hagiya.

“You have no clue how much I enjoy that desperate look on your face,” Hagiya let out and normally Yasui would have shot back something, but of course he couldn’t. So he just yanked on the handcuffs once which resulted in Hagiya giving him a deep next thrust on which another moan got swallowed by the gag.

Reo tried to distract himself by observing Myuto and Aran, but that actually resulted in the wish to join Aran’s game as well.

Aran had started circling around Myuto and touching him here and there, but he wouldn’t let the other one know who it was. A light touch on the collarbone, then over the arm, lower to his abs and then up to his face until Aran’s fingers rested on Myuto’s lips.

Instead of explaining what he wanted Aran made it obvious for Myuto as he sat down on his lap and rocked his hips forward. On that move Myuto took Aran’s fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them.

“If you untie me I could help you,” Myuto said as Aran pulled his fingers out again, but instead of replying Aran put the pointer finger of his other hand over Myuto’s lips while he started preparing himself and soon he removed his hand and shifted more to the front to lower himself on Myuto. The boy let out a long breath on that move, seeming more than happy about someone finally giving his member the attention it needed.

When there was a moan coming from the other direction Reo turned back to Hagiya and the next moment he kicked the latter against the leg.

“Are you kidding me? How fast are you?” He scolded the other one as he had obviously come after barely minutes and even though Yasui could barely move his lips the smirk he was forming was visible to them.

“Might got a bit too excited, sorry,” Hagiya apologized before he slipped out and turned towards Reo. “But you know there is still someone waiting for release.”

That made Reo look towards Yasui who was obviously begging him with his eyes to help him out so that he didn’t have to do it himself.

“Oh that escalated quickly,” Sanada said laughing as he walked back inside the room with Moro.

“Your own fault that you missed the fun,” Hagiya teased them, but it was clear that those two could definitely go for a round two as could Hagiya and this time it was Moro who approached the boy when he got up from the couch.

“Please just not the carpet again. I know it’s quite comfortable, but still-”

Instead of letting him finish his sentence Moro gave him a rushed kiss and lifted him up at the same moment so that Hagiya closed his legs around his hips to get carried through the room until they reached one of the couch chairs where Moro let him down again.

“Comfortable enough?”

“Quite okay,” Hagiya replied as he almost lay down on the chair and spread his legs invitingly for the other one and Moro took the invitation without any hesitation.

Yasui let out a muffled sound against the gag when Reo was again distracted by the others and when he didn’t react immediately Yasui kicked him against the knee on which Reo hissed and turned to him.

“Getting cocky now that you are the desperate one for once?”

A death glare was the responds to that, but all it did was amusing Reo and it was visible all over his face. That actually made Yasui move his legs again and he closed them around Reo’s hips to pull him closer.

“Impatient brat.” When Yasui closed his legs with even more force on that statement Reo let out a small whine together with a chuckle before he leant to the front and positioned himself.

“Do you need more preparation?”

Another death glare and a kick with his heel against his back.

“Means as much as if you move away now I’ll make you go through hell the next time. So no more wasting time!”

Kentaro adjusted right away as Reo entered him and they both picked up the same fast rhythm after barely minutes. Reo caught himself how he wanted to get rid of the gag in between, but he wouldn’t do Yasui the favor, so he directed his lips towards the other one’s jawline, then down to his Adam’s apple, leaving some bite-marks here and there, feeling how his body filled with an extraordinary kind of pleasure through the way Yasui’s moans and whines were all dying in his throat.

Almost forgetting about Yasui as Hagiya did in his own rush, Reo finally closed his hand around Yasui’s arousal and even with the gag an almost clear moan escaped the boy’s mouth.

“I know you will make me pay for this in the worst way possible, but it was definitely worth it,” Reo whispered next to the boy’s ear and that was all that was needed to make him come and Reo followed just seconds later.

The only reason Reo removed the gag in a hurry after that was Yasui’s obvious struggle for air and the boy took a few shaking breathes before he was able to calm down again.

“Leave that one for now, who knows maybe someone else wants to play with him later,” Moro was heard when Reo wanted to remove the handcuffs.

“I play with you later if you don’t shut up,” Yasui shot at the boy, but Moro just formed a lopsided smile before he turned his attention towards Hagiya again.

“Does he know who is riding him?” Sanada asked with a teasing smile on which Aran shook his head. “Then how about we play a little game? If you guess correctly we will let you play a bit, if you guess wrong we will play more with you instead.”

It was a chance Myuto wouldn’t say no to of course. “I guess I am not allowed to use my hands?”

“Definitely not,” Sanada replied. “But you can use your mouth if you want?”

On that Aran formed a teasing smile, but leant to the front nevertheless. When Myuto felt his lips on his he moved carefully against the other one’s lips instead of giving him a deep kiss. Aran tried his best to not laugh or form a smile, but his body couldn’t stop from shivering when Myuto’s lips started exploring his jawline down to his neck and then suddenly his tongue was out as well tasting his already sweaty and salty tasting skin. With the next move his teeth found his earlobe and he bit down on it a bit too harsh making Aran flinch, but he tried hard not to let out a sound. The next moment there was a low chuckle from Myuto before he leant to the back with a wide smile.

“Aran!”

“What? How did you know? I was so sure you’d say Kentaro,” Aran let out in disbelieve.

“To be honest at first I thought it’s him, after all your weight is about the same and just by your fingers I couldn’t tell, but you passed the test he would definitely fail.”

“Which is?”

“If you bite him into the earlobe he will moan no matter how hard he tries to hold it back,” Myuto let out proudly on which Sanada rolled his eyes and finally removed the tie from Myuto’s eyes.

The boy needed to blink a few times to see clearly and he was obviously amused by the chaos in the room. Moro and Hagiya were as good as done with their second round and it was hurting just by looking how they both have somehow fit on that couch chair without getting muscle cramps in their legs.

“Okay, how did you end up there? I really want an explanation later, because I just heard what you were doing and not seeing you with a gag was maybe the worst thing you all did to me today,” Myuto let out pouting as he looked over to Yasui on which Reo held up the pink gag.

“You can try it if you want,” he let out teasingly on which Myuto turned towards Sanada.

“You said I could play, right?”

Sanada exchanged a quick look with Aran before the boy got off Myuto and Sanada removed the tie around the boy’s hands as well. When Myuto got up and ignored Aran and walked straight passed him Reo tensed and stood up from the couch in a hurry.

“Eh? Wait, why me?”

There was no time for an answer, because the moment Myuto reached him he just tackled him down to the ground on which Yasui couldn’t hold back a laughter while he turned on the side as much as he could with his other arm still trapped.

“Watching this will be a way better revenge than doing it myself.”

“Means as much as Kentaro is busy, so you are mine for now,” Sanada was heard on which Aran turned to him with a challenging smile.

“Are you going to run off with me to the toilet as well?”

“Depends, do you need it comfortable or not?”

Instead of replying immediately Aran climbed on the chair, so that he was taller than Sanada and cupped his face, giving the boy a short, but intense kiss.

“I need it now, no matter where or from whom.”

On that Sanada moved his hands over Aran’s body until he found his ass and he groped it shamelessly before he pulled the boy from the chair right into his arms.

“The kitchen table it is then.”

“Don’t you dare break any dishes, I warn you,” was what Yasui shouted after them before they vanished into the kitchen.

“I heard so much confidence in your voice earlier, where did that behavior go?” Myuto teased Reo who was lying under him on the carpet, with a kind of lost look on his face.

“Guess he still needs to learn a bit more,” Yasui teased from the side.

“You want to join?” Myuto asked, but Yasui shook his head.

“Trust me he will get his payback from me soon enough, but it’s more fun not letting him know when.”

“I should have let you gagged you know?” Reo complained on which Yasui stuck out his tongue. But soon Reo’s attention was on Myuto again as the boy shifted his weight and snatched the lube away from the couch.

“Guess we should hurry, because I’ve the feeling if we are not getting done all at the same time this will end as an orgy doom loop.”

“Wow, I should remember that name,” Yasui joked while watching Myuto way too intensely as he put the lube on his fingers.

“Guys, if you want to jump at each other leave me out in between would you?” Reo complained, but then Myuto pushed one finger in without a warning, making the latter flinch.

“Nice try, but you are not getting away that easy today.”

“But now that you’ve said it. Maybe next time we should actually make you join in the middle when we jump at each other,” Yasui added teasingly on which Myuto gave him an approving smile before he removed his fingers again and replaced them with his cock. With a moan Reo threw his head back, but Myuto took it slow so he could adjust without problems.

“Guess someone needs a bit help here for a second round,” Myuto let out amused after a while and closed his hand around Reo’s member. It actually took him some time to bring Reo on the same level as him so that he wouldn’t get left behind at his climax, but after a few more strokes Reo’s moans finally seemed to get more desperate.

“Then let’s play for just a bit more,” Myuto let out and suddenly removed his hand and leant more to the front to pin Reo’s wrists to the ground.

“Oh come on!” Reo complained, but Myuto ignored him as he sped up his rhythm and with each time he entered deeper, Reo struggled even more to get his hands free.

“Don’t concentrate too much on getting touched,” Yasui let out next to him. “Let Myuto do the work for you.”

That actually made Reo relax a little bit more and he concentrated on Myuto’s thrusts. How they made his whole body shiver and ask for more. When he closed his eyes and Myuto kept thrusting in way too deep there was a moment where he seemed to lose his mind over the sudden pleasure which ran through his body and without a warning he came untouched over their stomachs.

“Oh shit,” Myuto let out in astonishment while he reached his own climax just seconds later and with a deep moan.

“Congratulations, like this you can get away from one of our teasing methods without problems,” Yasui said on which Reo rolled his eyes at him.

“What did we miss?” Aran asked curiously on the sight of Reo and Myuto still on the ground as he and Sanada moved back into the room and when Aran moved over to get his underwear next to the couch chair were Hagiya and Moro had also finally untangled they finally decided that it was time for a break.

“Reo discovered a way to escape one of our teasing methods,” Yasui explained.

“Means we need to come up with other mean stuff,” Myuto said as he helped Reo up from the ground.

“And I need to get more handcuffs and gags,” Reo added as he finally freed Yasui from the handcuffs.

“But please in member colors,” Moro said on which Reo growled before he also searched for his clothes and soon they were all at least back in their underwear.

“No chance, you are definitely not sitting down here like this!” Yasui complained after Hagiya had already sat down next to him before Myuto and Sanada wanted to sit down on the armchairs.

“Why not? Are you afraid we start another round?” Sanada asked with a teasing smile.

“No, but you are all sweaty and even if we watched a movie now, I don’t want to be stuck with seven sweaty half naked boys on the same couch!”

“Why not? This is our love-couch now, isn’t it?” Aran said, laughing.

“I like that name,” Hagiya added, but shut up when Yasui gave him a death glare.

“Okay fine then maybe we should go for a shower first then?” Reo suggested.

“Great idea,” Myuto let out and jumped up. “Everybody follow me!”

“Ehm, Myuto the shower is made for one person,” Yasui said warningly.

“Where is the fun then? We had a love-room already, now we made ourselves a love-couch, so we can add a love-shower as well, right?”

Silence followed on that before a broad laughter filled the room.

 


End file.
